the tales we've shared
by fumate
Summary: kalau mau mengingat-ingat, dean sering mendongeng sebelum sam tidur.


Supernatural sepenuhnya milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Set around s5.

* * *

 _"_ _Dan begitulah, Hansel dan Gretel yang malang dimakan oleh si penyihir. Tapi bukan itu intinya—_

* * *

Sam tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, tapi dia _ingat_ Dean sering _—_ selalu _—_ menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur dahulu.

Dia bisa saja salah dikarenakan banyaknya hal yang perlu dia ingat, seperti setan dan malaikat dan hantu-hantu yang perlu mereka buru—pada dasarnya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kiamat, mengingat dia adalah seorang Winchester, dan itu tidak lantas membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, kalau boleh jujur. _Anyway_ , itu terjadi sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu atau lebih, yang artinya Sam baru berumur lima tahun waktu itu.

Sejauh Sam menggali kembali memorinya, dia tidak begitu menyukai cerita-cerita tersebut. Bukannya Dean payah atau apa, bagaimanapun kakaknya itu bisa menyelesaikan banyak masalah tanpa kesulitan, namun dongeng-dongeng itu yang bermasalah. Gelap, suram, kelam, menakutkan dan menyedihkan. Sam pernah sekali bertanya kepada Dean kenapa Cinderella tidak memaafkan saja ibu tirinya jadi mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, dan malah memaksa si ibu tiri untuk menari sampai mati dengan sepatu berpaku di hadapan Cinderella. Tapi Dean mendengus dan berkata kepadanya, _Sam, dunia ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dunia ini tidak mempunyai belas kasih terhadap siapapun_.

* * *

 _"_ _Tapi Dean, pagi tadi Claire memberitahuku kalau kisah Cinderella tidak berakhir seperti itu!"_

 _"_ _Memang tidak. Kecuali kau cewek yang senang memakai baju pink dengan pita super imut, lalu makan kue manis dan berbelanja sepanjang hari, maka tidak, Sam. Akhirnya tidak akan bahagia."_

 _"_ _Tapi_ — _"_

 _"_ _Sesi tanya jawab dan protes sudah habis Sam. Aku tidak punya dongeng yang bisa kuceritakan sekarang, jadi tutup matamu dan bersikaplah seperti anak baik. Selamat malam."_

 _"…_ _malam."_

* * *

Dongeng-dongeng yang Dean ceritakan selalu kelam. Sam tidak menyukainya—yah, dia _sedikit_ menyukainya, tapi tetap saja. Dia masih lima tahun, demi apapun. Ini tidak benar. Tidak masuk akal. Dean barangkali akan masuk penjara jika Sam memberitahu polisi apa saja yang telah kakaknya ceritakan sebagai pengantar tidur.

(Tapi ternyata sekarang mereka menjadi pemburu, jadi Sam tidak begitu memikirkannya lagi.)

Kisah favorit Dean adalah Hansel dan Gretel, dan Sam paham kenapa. Cerita itu tentang dua bersaudara yang ditelantarkan orangtuanya, tersesat di tengah hutan selagi mentari turun terbenam. Mereka menemukan sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kue jahe, masuk ke dalamnya dan tertangkap oleh seorang penyihir tua, yang ternyata adalah pemilik rumah tersebut. Hansel dan Gretel lalu dimasak, disajikan sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut untuk si penyihir, dan begitulah kisahnya berakhir. Gelap, seperti biasa. Dean tidak terlihat terganggung. Malah, dia sedikit semangat ketika melontarkan kata demi kata, merangkai sebuah dongeng yang seharusnya tidak pernah didengar oleh siapapun.

* * *

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu suka cerita itu."_

 _"_ _Sudah kuberitahu, Sam. Mereka bersaudara seperti kita."_

 _"_ _Yah, benar. Kecuali aku bukan adik_ _perempuan_ _mu."_

 _"_ _Well, kau terlihat seperti itu di mataku."_

 _"_ _Jerk,"_

 _"_ _Bitch."_

* * *

Langit terlihat cerah dan bersih dari awan apapun, menampilkan bentangan luas kanvas hitam dan gemintang yang berkedip dengan senangnya. Bulan terdiam di sana, menatap mereka dengan tertarik, penasaran tentang apa saja yang telah mereka lewati. Dari sudut pandang Sam, itu semua nampak begitu tenang dan cantik dan misterius di saat yang bersamaan, dan dia pikir ini adalah malam yang tenang, sunyi, tanpa orang-orang di pinggir jalan ataupun di minimarket, dengan Dean mengendarai Impala di jalan yang sunyi ini. Tidak ada mobil lain selain milik mereka. Dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya, ini adalah malam yang relatif normal. Tentu saja, faktanya tidak seperti itu. Dean bilang mereka tidak akan bermalam di motel karena Chuck menulis sesuatu tentang Lilith dan Sam melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, dan Sam, menjadi adik yang baik seperti biasa, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun meski sebenarnya dia tidak setuju dengan ide tersebut.

Lima hari sebelum tahun baru, satu hari setelah natal, dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain memburu segala macam makhluk Supernatural.

Merasa bosan menatap tanpa arti jalan panjang di hadapannya, Sam mengalihkan pandang ke tempat Dean duduk dan menyetir dengan tenang, memerhatikannya sebentar sebelum teringat sesuatu, kemudian memanggil, "Dean."

"Apa? Jangan merengek tentang motel dan lainnya, Sammy, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu."

"Bukan—yah, kau sedikit benar, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau pernah menjanjikanku buku dongeng, dan kau belum menepatinya hingga sekarang."

Dean terkekeh. "Sam, itu—itu cerita lama Sam. Lagipula aku sudah menceritakan segala dongeng yang kuketahui padamu. Bukunya tidak akan berguna jika aku membelikanmu satu. Kau sudah tahu seluruh dongeng, Sam. Semuanya."

"Yeah, tapi itu _versimu_ , Dean. Aku ingin tahu ceritanya. Dongeng yang masyarakat terima secara luas."

"Itu fungsinya google. Serius, Sam. Kupikir kau lebih pintar dari ini."

"Berikan saja aku satu," Sam menghela napas. "Kemarin itu natal. Kita sudah dekat dengan akhir tahun—dan mungkin akhir dunia. Aku tidak dapat hadiah dan begitu juga kau. Satu buku tidak akan sesusah itu, Dean."

Dean mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, buku itu mahal, Sam. Percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak mau membuang uangku untuk hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kau bisa mencurinya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu—kita ini Winchester, Dean. Demi Tuhan," sahut Sam, mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dia lelah. Menjadi seorang pemburu, terlebih Winchester, itu sangat melelahkan. Dia sudah pasti menjadi seorang pengacara saat ini jika saja bukan Dean yang muncul di Stanford waktu itu.

"Oke. Aku akan memberimu itu," Dean menyerah, membuang napasnya kasar. "Tapi aku juga menginginkan sesuatu—setumpuk pai akan sangat menyenangkan, meski aku juga ingin kaset-kaset baru."

Itu sedikit tidak adil, tapi bagaimanapun Sam mengangguk. " _Deal_ ," dia setuju.

Dean menyeringai, lebar sekali, dari telinga yang satu sampai telinga lainnya, kemudian kembali memfiksasi pandangan kembali ke jalan. Selagi malam terbit semakin tinggi, Dean bersenandung dengan senangnya, menyanyikan lagu rock-klasik seiring dengan irama yang keluar dari radio. Pertama-tama Sam tidak mengenalinya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar itu Led Zeppelin sedari awal. Dia mengukir senyum di wajahnya, merasa sedikit lebih normal saat ini dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada malaikat, tidak ada setan, tidak ada kiamat, tidak ada apapun. Yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua, berkendara di tengah malam dengan Impala meluncur turun ke jalanan menuju tempat yang hanya mereka berdua tahu, di mana, atau ke manapun itu.

Untuk sedikit lebih lama, mereka bisa berpura-pura ini adalah selamanya.

* * *

— _mereka mati bersama, sebagai saudara, membuktikan eratnya hubungan mereka, sebagaimana aku harap kita mampu dan akan seperti itu, Sammy. Itulah inti dari cerita ini."_

.

 _{ until_ _d_ _eath do us part . }_


End file.
